Talk:BXJ Technologies
Graem's group What exactly were Ron's, Robert Joseph's and the third man's position in BXJ Technologies?--Makarov29 13:26, December 27, 2010 (UTC) : The TCG: Day 0 card for Robert Joseph simply has him listed as "Consultant for BXJ" and "Conspirator". It seems nothing else is said about him or the rest at all. 17:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Organization It is a terrorist organization because it was heavily involved in the Sentox Conspiracy and sold Nukes to terrorists as well as attempting murdering several federal agents. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) . : A small handful of the executives made deals with terrorists, but there is no evidence that the entire rank-and-file even knew what was going on. It was directed by corrupt businessmen but BXJ itself cannot be construed as a "terrorist organization". CTU isn't going to go arrest the mail-boy and mid-level managers and the secretaries for capital treason. 17:42, August 2, 2012 (UTC) No they aren't going to arrest every member just like they arent going to arrest every member or Starkwood but several rank and file members were a part of it. If Bxj isn't a Terrorist organization, neither is Starkwood. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) . : Top level members of the US government were also heavily involved in the Sentox Conspiracy. One rogue ex-member of the British army (Stephen Saunders) conducted terrorism in Season 3, just as one rogue ex-member of BXJ sold nukes in Season 6. Do we class these as "terrorist organizations"? : Starkwood however conducted a terrorist attack, independently. All of its members worked towards launching deadly missiles from its own compound.--Acer4666 (talk) 08:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :: I also recall a line from Larry (almost certainly in Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am) about going through and systematically arresting all the people at the compound. 05:03, August 20, 2012 (UTC) : That isn't true. What about Doug Knowles? And Larry also said the mercenaries were cooperating and surrendering, as well as that most of them had no idea what was going on. And what about Murphy? He isn't listed as a Starkwood conspirator and there is no evidence that he was anything more than a poor guy who Tony thought had access to the weapons.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk) . :: The difference I think we're trying to communicate is that Starkwood was explicitly behind a major terrorist attack. Who orchestrated the terrorist bio-missile launch? The starkwood organisation. The same cannot be said for BXJ. Who orchestrated the nuclear strikes on LA in Season 6? Fayed's organisation. The nukes were supplied by a rogue consultant who was briefly hired by BXJ, but to say they as a corporation were behind terrorism isn't true. As for the sentox conspiracy, to say that terrorism was the endgame of BXJ during that isn't true. However, Starkwood as an organisation orchestrated the attempted terrorist attack in Season 7. Doug knowles was a dissenter who was killed for resisting the plan. Even though Larry guesses that most of them weren't aware of what was going on, Starkwood and Starkwood alone was behind the terrorist attack. They, as an organisation, committed terrorist acts, so they were a terrorist organisation during Season 7--Acer4666 (talk) 23:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC)